Happiness?
by mist-froggy
Summary: Drabble/ OS: Chrome s'enfuit sur un coup de tête, mais déprimée...


ASSEZ ! Elle en avait assez ! Ken, Chikusa… Elle en avait marre. Marre marre marre. Marre que Ken ne la traite comme il le faisait. Marre qu'ils ne soient gentils que quand c'était sur ordre de Mukuro-sama. Marre que Chikusa ne lui parle que pour demander si Mukuro-sama allait bien, ou s'il avait des choses à leur dire.

Trois ans. Cela faisait trois ans que ça durait. Trois ans que Mukuro avait fait irruption dans sa vie. Trois ans qu'elle n'était plus une personne à part, mais un simple corps servant pour quelqu'un d'autre. Trois ans qu'elle était la soit disant gardienne du brouillard de la dixième génération des Vongola. Trois ans que les gens ne se souciaient plus d'elle que par intérêt. Trois ans qu'elle endurait ça. Trois ans qu'elle était passée du statut d' « humaine » au statut d' « objet ».

Trois ans qu'elle subissait le même genre de remarques quotidiennes de la part de ses « compagnons ».

Cette fois ci avait été la fois de trop.

Sans même penser à prendre le trident de Mukuro, elle s'enfuit.

x x x x x

« … Chrome… ? Chrome ?

- Elle est peut être morte.

- AAAH ! Reborn, ne dis pas ça, voyons ! Chrome ! Chrome ! »

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle s'était visiblement assoupie. N'ayant aucune idée de combien de temps, elle demanda :

« Il est quelle heure… ?

-Seize heures… AAAH ! Là n'est pas la question ! »

Tsunayoshi Sawada s'accroupit face à sa gardienne et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Chrome, tout va bien ?

- Boss…

- Aah, non, s'il te plait, la coupa-t-il. J'en ai déjà assez avec les « Dixième du nom » de Gokudera. Je te l'ai déjà dis, appelle moi par mon prénom, s'il te plait. » Il souriait, gêné. Elle acquiesça, rougissante.

« Chrome, est ce que tout va bien ? Ca fait plusieurs jours que tu n'es plus venue au lycée, je m'inquiétais un peu… » Ah oui, c'est vrai. Le Neuvième du nom l'avait faite inscrire dans le même établissement que son parrain, afin de pouvoir veiller sur lui plus facilement.

Elle hocha la tête. « Nnh, tout va … bien… »

Elle entendit un soupir, puis vit les deux jambes de son boss se tendre. Elle allait baisser la tête, mais une main se tendit vers elle.

« Tu viens ? »

xx

Sur la route, Tsunayoshi n'arrêtais pas de parler. Du lycée, des embrouilles que Gokudera faisait à Yamamoto, de celles que lui faisait Reborn à longueur de journée –suite à quoi il se fit frapper par le bébé-, des squattes de Dino, de ceux de la Varia qui –bizarrement- venaient souvent au Japon, de tout et de rien… Cela dura jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant chez le futur boss. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à repartir, le lycéen la retint.

« Chrome, maman a invité tout le monde à manger ce soir et… Disons que ce serait beaucoup mieux si tu étais là aussi… Tu peux venir… ? »

Elle le fixa, son œil améthyste grand ouvert. Son estomac se noua.

« B-bien sûr, il y aura aussi Kyoko et Haru ! Et puis Bianchi et I-pin aussi… Je pense qu'elles seront vraiment heureuses de te revoir après tout ce temps. » Avec cette phrase, il lui offrit un de ses plus beaux sourires.

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Elle était incapable de prononcer la moindre parole.

« E-et puis… »

Elle se sentit tirée vers l'avant et ne comprit que quelques secondes plus tard que Tsunayoshi la tenait serrée contre lui. Choquée, elle ne bougeât pas et se contenta d'écarquiller son œil encore plus grand –si jamais c'était possible- .

« J'essaierais de m'arranger avec le Neuvième, mais… Quand Mukuro sortira du Vendicare… Je… Je ferais tout pour que tu puisses rester une gardienne à part entière, toi aussi… »

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Une sensation de chaleur se répandit en elle.

C'était comme un poids qui s'enlevait, comme un soulagement.

Plus rien ne comptais actuellement que ce que venait de dire Tsuna.

Elle était heureuse.

* * *

Au passage, je suis sincèrement désolée, le résumé était à chier.

(Il ne faut voir ici aucun début d'histoire d'amour quelconque. Je pense juste que Tsunayoshi est quelqu'un de fondamentalement niais mais gentil, et qu'il ne voit pas Chrome comme un simple réceptacle de Mukuro, mais comme une personne à part et surtout, comme une amie.

Et puis, je sais bien qu'au Japon, prendre une fille dans ses bras quand elle n'est pas la petite amie ne se fait pas, mais là… J'avais juste envie ^^')

Bref, un petit OS sans grande prétention... En espérant que vous avez aimé.

(Je pense que je vais essayer d'en faire un Dôjinshi. Parce qu'au fond, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire ^^ )


End file.
